1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor suitable for use as, for example, a noise filter and a manufacturing method for the inductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, this kind of inductor, for example as shown in FIG. 8, comprises a U-like-shaped lead wire 14 including a head 11 and a pair of legs 12 and 13 bent from both lengthwise ends of the head 11 and extending substantially in parallel to each other in the same direction, and tubular magnetic material cores 15 and 16 (hereinafter referred to as the ferrite beads) inserted onto the both the legs 12 and 13 respectively, the ferrite beads 15 and 16 being insertably fixed thereto by an adhesive 17 in an epoxy resin series.
Such conventional inductor, for example as shown in FIGS. 9-(a) through -(c), is manufactured by the following processes of,
(1) inserting the ferrite beads 15 and 16 onto both the legs 12 and 13 in continuation of the head of lead wire 14 (refer to FIG. 9-(a)), PA0 (2) dipping the lead wire 14 having the ferrite beads 15 and 16 inserted onto the legs 12 and 13 into a liquid adhesive 17' keeping the head 11 of the lead wire 14 below (refer to FIG. 9-(b)), and PA0 (3) taking up the lead wire 14 having the inserted ferrite beads 15 and 16 out of the liquid adhesive 17' and trying to cure the liquid adhesive 17' applied to the ferrite beads 15 and 16 and the lead wire 14 while keeping the head 11 thereof above so as to form an adhesive 17, by which the ferrite beads 15 and 16 are fixed to both the legs 12 and 13 of lead wire 14 respectively (refer to FIG. 9-(c)).
In a case where such inductor is automatically insertably mounted onto a printed substate or the like by an automatic insertion apparatus, as shown in FIG. 10, a push rod 18 of the automatic insertion apparatus presses the head 11 of lead wire 14 at the one end sides of ferrite beads 15 and 16 and simultaneously a chuck 19 of the same holds the lead wire 14 at the other end sides of ferrite beads 15 and 16, thereby inserting the inductor into the printed substrate.
The conventional inductor, as above-mentioned, is so constructed that the lead wire 14 having the ferrite beads 15 and 16 inserted onto the legs 12 and 13 is dipped into the liquid adhesive 17' while keeping the head 11 of lead wire 14 below and then is taken up from the liquid adhesive 17', so that the adhesive 17' is dried and cured to form the adhesive 17, whereby the ferrite beads 15 and 16 abut at one end faces thereof against the head 11 of lead wire 14 so as to be fixed thereto.
Hence, when the automatic insertion apparatus is used to automatically insert the inductor into the substrate, the ferrite beads 15 and 16 are nipped between the push rod 18 and the chuck 19, thereby creating inconvenience such that the ferrite beads 15 and 16 may be broken due to impact applied when the inductor is inserted.